Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat sink assembly, and more specifically, relates to a heat sink assembly for electronic components such as transistors, integrated circuits or the like mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) of electronic devices to efficiently dissipate heat from the electronic components.